Simple Sketches
by djlee6
Summary: What is Hiccup drawing in his free time that's so secretive? Eret has to find out! Hicret Eretcup
1. Chapter 1

i was writing the bunnycup model fic and got this idea

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooo

"What are you doing over there?"

Hiccup snapped from his thoughts, a blush painting his cheeks as he saw Eret now looking right at him. He smiled shyly, shrugging. "Um...nothing, really, why?"

Eret smiled, a brow quirked. "Nothing? You seem pretty preoccupied by whatever it is you have there," the former trapper replied, cocking his head in the direction of Hiccup's sketchbook.

The brunet's blush darkened and he moved his sketchbook closer to him as if to protect it. It was one of the few joys he had since he had taken the role of chief. He didn't really see anything wrong with having a hobby, but for some reason it was embarrassing to admit that he spent his free time sketching. And not just sketching but... He shook his head. It wasn't worth thinking about, really...

Eret watched with curious eyes as Hiccup seemed to hold a protective stance over his sketchbook. He had seen Hiccup draw before. Things like dragons, maps of islands, or various things that could be found around the island. However those were only drawings that Eret caught when in public. But when Hiccup drew at the house, Eret noticed that Hiccup used a different leatherbound book and was much more attentive of what happened to it.

Since Eret was a guest in Hiccup's home until a house could be bult for him (after the other repairs, of course) Eret made sure to never overstep his bounderies. Still...he felt protective of the young chief. Even though Hiccup had Toothless and Valka and even Astrid, Eret worried about the brunet. He tried to not fret over the chief, though...So far he managed to keep his protective tendencies under wraps, watching Hiccup from a distance. It was becoming a little too much to admit that there was something about Hiccup that Eret didn't yet know about. After all, he'd gone out of his way to make sure he knew everything about Hiccup: what made him laugh, what made him upset, what made him proud or disappointed... He had to know what Hiccup sketched that was so important! He was tempted to simply rip the book from Hiccup's hands. Instead, he forced a small, nervous smile. "Come on. It can't be that bad,"

Hiccup gave a dry laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and tugging at his short braids. A small habbit he had for when he wanted to phrase something delicately. "It's stupid, really. You wouldn't be interested," At that, Hiccup stood from the table, picking up the book and his drawing materials before taking them back into his room in the back of the house. Clearly, he didn't want to discuss it.

Eret huffed. He had to find out!

ooooooooooooooo

i will add a second chapter. but reviews will make that update happen quicker


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT UPDATE

READ OR I WILL SEND DEMONS TO GET YOU

jk I have no demon connections. they hate me. seriously, though, read the thing

I am posting this where I feel need be to let you all know what's happening:

For those of you that have cared to learn, I work late shifts. I have to balance work, sleep, food, family time, and all other such things.

To put your concerns to rest, I did not discontinue anything (save for the soul eater stuff I havent finished. thats dead). I still have plot notes and requests written down for all of that HTTYD and Hobbit whatnot.

But the bad news is, it's all back-burner right now.

A few weeks ago, I got one of my cousins interested in working on a personal project I have been putting off for almost a year now. Right now, that is the second most important thing in my life. (I wont bother listing the first because that should be obvious and I dont want to come off as preachy).

The project is much like an illustrated novel, with me doing the writing, him doing the editing, and both of us working on the designs and concepts. The first day we went for 13 hours straight. (That got me sick for a few days, actually...) Since that start off point, we've been working on getting everything set up before making the project public.

I am sorry. I will try to write updates soon, but this project is important to me and I'm hoping it'll be a great thing for a lot of people. Maybe even some of you guys.

So, all this being said, let me sum up:

Sorry for the late updates.

Sorry for the lack of reviews.

Sorry for the bad grammar in this update.

Sorry for the lack of replies.

Sorry that I can't tell you more about this project at the moment.

Also, sorry for my absence on YouTube. I'm too prone to rant and I don't trust myself...

If you guys are interested in keeping better touch with me, just look me up on FB.

Much love, guys.


End file.
